Oghma Infinium (Oblivion)
Oghma Infinium is a powerful skill book which is the reward for completing Hermaeus Mora's quest, He will only give it to the one who has completed all the other Daedric quests in Cyrodiil. One must then capture a soul from each of the ten races of Cyrodiil with a special spell and gem and bring it to here. The one who does this is then given the artifact which will raise some of his abilities. Oblivion The Oghma Infinium is the reward item from the task received at the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora. It's a skillbook that adds +10 points to three skills, and +10 to two attributes. Use it and you will be asked to read: *Path of Steel: Blade +10, Blunt +10, Heavy Armor +10, Speed +10, Strength +10 *Path of Shadow: Sneak +10, Security +10, Light Armor +10, Agility +10, Speed +10 *Path of Spirit: Destruction +10, Conjuration +10, Restoration +10, Intelligence +10, Willpower +10 Skyrim The Oghma Infinium is obtained through the quest Discerning the Transmudane given by Septimus Signus, who is found north of the College of Winterhold, in the ice fields. No other prerequisite is needed to obtain the book other than completing the quest. On obtaining the artifact, you gain 5 points in the path of your choosing: *Path of M ight: Heavy Armor +5, One-handed Weapons +5, Smithing +5, Two-handed Weapons +5, Archery +5 *Path of Shadow: Light Armor +5, Pickpocket +5, Speech +5, Sneak +5, Lockpicking +5 *Path of Magic: Destruction +5, Restoration +5, Conjuration +5, Illusion +5, Alteration +5, Enchating +5 After choosing your path, the book disappears from your inventory. Notes * You can choose only one set. * This is PERMANENT bonus (not a fortification effect). * It can allow your skills to go beyond 100, but you will not be able to reach a higher point value(i.e. destruction 100 and destruction 110 is the same). * If a major skill(s) is increased, you gain a level as normal (even if it is 100->110). The skills are added in written order (for attribute bonuses). This level gain also applies to the maximum level capacity so you can gain a level beyond the capacity. * This book is mentioned in the Wabbajack book. * The Book's interior is similar in layout to that of the Mysterium Xarxes * This item is counted as a quest item, and therefore cannot be duplicated. * On the PS3 version, using this book will freeze the game. A method to get around this is to hotkey it and use it from there. (Confirmed!) * It's possible to exploit the book, have it not dissapear, and use it repeadly. This will destroy any chance you have of reaching level 100 but will max out all skills if done correctly. WARNING: THIS WILL MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO RAISE LEVEL IF DONE ENOUGH TIMES. To use this exploit, when you obtain the book DO NOT READ IT! Find and stand in front of a bookshelf you can activate. Activate the bookshelf, select the Oghma Infinium to open the book and pick your boost, then (on Xbox press the B button) close the book and allow it to remain in your inventory. Then (on Xbox press the X button) place the book on the bookshelf. After the book is back on the shelf select to pick it up ( on Xbox press A) but, this is very important, DONT READ THE BOOK! This is the first option when picking the Oghma Infinium up. Put it into your inventory ( on Xbox press A to Take ). Then Activate the bookshelf and repeat until the desired effect is reached. * on the 360 version, it is possible to duplicate the Oghma Infinium, to do so, all you have to do is place it on a bookshelf and when picking it up quickly press the button to pick it up. if done right you should have picked it up and be in the bookshelf inventory and it should be there also. Category:Books Category:Skill Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Artifacts